I'm sorry
by cheeseyeol
Summary: "Chanyeollie.. Kumohon bangunlah. Aku janji akan menjauh. Kumohon bangun ya... Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Sekarang, aku ikhlas" [Chanbaek GS Hurt/Comfort drama romance ]
1. chapter 1

I'm Sorry

.

By CheeseYeol

.

.

Hurt, Romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah bagi sepasang yang sangat berbahagia ini. Chanyeol pun bergegas menjemput kekasihnya Baekhyun untuk pergi menonton ke salah satu bioskop favorite mereka.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Siapa sangka hubungan mereka masih berjalan mulai dari bangku SMP hingga sekarang. Sangat jarang terjadi permasalahan diantara mereka.

Hampir setiap hari mereka lalui bersama, setiap menit saling menanyakan kabar.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, terjadi masalah besar diantara mereka. Ternyata belakangan ini, Chanyeol mulai bersikap cuek. Tidak dengan Baek yang terus saja sabar dan tetap bersikap baik dan perhatian terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"sayang ,kamu apa kabar hari ini ?" tanya baek melalui pesan singkat

"aku kabar baik" begitulah jawaban singkat Chanyeol tanpa menanyakan kembali bagaimana kabar Baek.

Baekhyun yang tetap sabar menghadapi sikap kekasihnya itu hanya mengelus dada dan bergumam "sabar baek, mungkin dia cuma lelah dan bosan. Nanti juga akan membaik lagi "

Karena mereka bukan disekolah yang sama, Baekhyun jarang melihat kekasihnya itu.

Esok harinya Baek mengirim pesan lagi untuk Chanyeol

"sayang. Aku kangen"

"iya aku juga" balas Chanyeol. Membalas pesan Baek seperti itu bukanlah sosok Chanyeol yang dia kenal.. Dan Baek masih tetap bersabar

"kita bisa ketemu ? Jalan jalan yuk ?" ajak Baek

Chanyeol meng-iyakan ajakan Baek "nanti sore aku jemput"

Sorenya Chanyeol datang dengan mobil merahnya menjemput kekasihnya itu.

Sebenarnya ekspresi aslinya biasa saja, tapi tetap ada yang aneh dimata Baekhyun.

Mereka memilih untuk jalan jalan ke taman bermain karena itu salah satu tempat favorite mereka. Ada yang berubah dari sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya banyak bicara saat bersama Baek,. Kini hanya sosok Chanyeol yang selalu focus ke layar ponsel dan sesekali akan mengeluarkan senyumnya. Ntah apa yang dia rahasiakan sebenarnya.

Bagi Baekhyun, selama Chanyeol tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka . Tidak masalah. Karena rasa sayangnya sudah sangat besar terhadap Chanyeol.

Dan dia masih percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu akan kembali seperti dulu. Yang perhatian dan selalu baik terhadapnya.

Kadang Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Chanyeol bosan dengannya dan berselingkuh. Tapi sontak fikiran itu langsung dibuangnya dan tetap meyakini kekasihnya itu tetaplah kekasihnya yang selalu menyayanginya.

Hingga pada hari kelulusan SMA tiba, Chanyeol tak memberikan ucapan apapun kepada kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun yang bak malaikat tanpa berburuk sangka itupun hanya berfikir bahwa mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan teman temannya merayakan kelulusan sekolah.

Sepulangnya dari acara sekolahnya , Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol ke sekolahnya. Sudah dibawanya sebuah bucket bunga sebagai ucapan kelulusan untuk kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggunya di sebuah cafe sekitar sekolah Chanyeol.

 **"Sayang, selamat atas kelulusanmu ! Apa kita bisa bertemu ? "** begitu pesan yang dikirim Baek untuk kekasihnya itu

Dan..degg.. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan

 **"selamat juga atas kelulusanmu..sayang. Tapi maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Teman temanku mengadakan acara makan bersama sebagai acara perpisahan kami. Maaf ya "**

Baek memutuskan untuk pulang dan merasa kecewa.

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, betapa kagetnya gadis berwajah manis itu melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya. Tiba tiba kekasihnya itu mengirimnya pesan **"Baekki, bisakah kita mengakhiri hubungan ini ?"** Bagai petir di siang bolong, badan yeoja itu langsung terasa lemas tak berdaya. Hanya terus tak percaya bahwa lelaki yang sangat disayanginya meminta agar hubungan mereka berakhir.

 **"Sebenarnya salahku apa?"** gumanya dalam hati

Baekhyun yang masih belum ikhlas menerimanya akhirnya meminta perjanjian. **"Biarkan aku tetap menjadi kekasihmu hingga tepat 5 tahun hubungan kita. Setelah itu aku akan terima berakhirnya hubungan ini"** Yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah dia akan memberikan jawaban tepat di anniversary ke 5 hubungan mereka. Baekhyun hanya ingin menunggu dan memikirkannya hingga dia benar benar siap kehilangan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Tentu Chanyeol meng-iyakan tawaran Baek, mengingat tanggal anniversary itu hanya tinggal menghitung hari tepatnya 1 minggu ke depan.

D-Day

Baek bergegas untuk bersiap siap. Dipakainya dress kesukaannya yang berwarna pastel lengkap dengan accessories yang membuat dirinya sangat cantik bak dewi dari kayangan. Baek meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak menjemputnya, karena dia masih akan membeli susuatu untuk diberikan kepada Chanyeol _sebagai hadiah terakhir._ Baekhyun sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di cafe tempat mereka akan bertemu. Beberapa menit berlalu, lekaki jangkung itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika terlambat akan pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan.

beep beep beep

Ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Baekhyun dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal kemudian dia mengangkatnya. Dan... Baekhyun langsung terduduk lemas mendengar kabar dari balik ponselnya itu. Dari Eommanya Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menemuinya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit tempat pemuda itu dirawat.

Luka yang didapatinya sangat parah hingga dia masih mengalami koma. Baekhyun tak tahan untuk menahan air matanya melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu dalam keadaan begini.. _Hikss hiksss"_

Baek dengan setia terus menunggu kekasihnya itu sadar dari koma. Setiap hari dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya dirumah sakit. Dengan senang hati dia mau bergantian dengan eomma nya Chanyeol. Beberapa minggu berlalu dan Baek disibukkan dengan rencananya untuk mengambil kuliah. Serangkaian test akan dilaksanakan namun tidak mengurangi waktunya untuk menjaga Chanyeol dirumah sakit. Bahkan dia menjaga Chanyeol sambil membahas soal soal yang akan dihadapinya dalam seleksi ujian.

"pemisi.. Saya ingin memberikan ini _*menyodorkan sebuah ponsel._ Tadi polisi menyerahkannya , mereka bilang ini ponsel tuan Park yang jatuh akibat kecelakaan itu. Mereka bilang sudah selesai diperiksa dan meminta saya untuk mengembalikannya" kata suster yang tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat

"oh.. Iya terimakasih suster" balas Baekki

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan ponsel Chanyeol dan hanya diletakkannya di atas meja disudut ruangan itu. Ntah apa yang mengusiknya, rasa penasaran Baek kemudian muncul. Dia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam ponsel itu. Ketika akan menyentuh ponselnya , Baek syok melihat pesan yang baru saja muncul di layar ponsel itu **"sayang, kenapa kamu hilang kabar beberapa minggu ini ? Aku baru saja tiba di Indonesia, ingin bertemu ?" - Kyungsoo**

Baek yang seolah tak percaya masih terus memandangi pesan di ponsel itu.

Chanyeol yang masih berbaring koma, membuat Baek memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Kemudian dia membalas pesan dari gadis itu seolah yang membalas pesan itu adalah Chanyeol.

Di sebuah cafetaria di ujung simpang sebuah mall besar di kota Benz itu, tempat dimana kedua gadis ini akan bertemu. Baek yang datang menemui , didapatinya gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu sudah duduk menunggu di kursi dekat jendela.

"Kyungsoo-ssi ?" Baek memulai pembicaraan

"ne.. Nugu..seyeo ?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"aku Baekhyun..Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baek

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam karena dia memang tau siapa itu seorang Byun Baekhyun. Selama ini dia memang banyak mengetahui tentang Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Dan benar, Kyungsoo memang telah perpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Dan gadis itu menjelaskan alasan Chanyeol ingin berpaling dari Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya, bahwa Chanyeol _merasa bosan menjalani hubungan dengan seorang Baekhyun._

Baek lalu menceritakan kondisi Chanyeol yang sedang koma dirumah sakit. Dengan nada sombong, Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkan Baek untuk menyadarkan diri dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol yang dia sayangi memang sudah tak menginginkannya lagi

"kau tau baek.. Dia bahagia bersamaku"

"dan apakah kau ingin lebih melihatnya lebih menderita lagi setelah ini ?" tambah Kyungsoo

Sontak semua penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat hati Baekhyun benar benar hancur. Selama ini betapa percayanya dia kepada kekasihnya itu. Bagi Baek, alasan yang gadis itu sampaikan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Keesokannya paginya , seperti biasa Baek datang mengunjungi Chanyeol dirumah sakit. Dia membersihkan wajah Chanyeol yang kusam dengan handuk basah layaknya bayi yang sedang dirawat. Setelah selesai, baek pun duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol.

Baek tiba tiba menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Chanyeollie.. Aku sangat bahagia bila bersamamu. Aku bahagia pernah menjadi orang yang kamu sayangi.. Kini aku tau, alasan kenapa kamu ingin meninggalkanku. Untuk apa ku pertahankan jika bukan aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Chanyeollie.. Kumohon bangunlah. Aku janji akan menjauh. Kumohon bangun ya... Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Sekarang, aku ikhlas"

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan kembali tangan Chanyeol dan berkemas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat akan meninggalkan ruangan , langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"hmmm.. Aku lupa berterimakasih kepadamu. Terimakasih karena pernah membahagiakanku.

Oh ya. Aku akan mengikuti ujian universitas. Aku mungkin akan sibuk untuk itu. Jaga dirimu baik baik.. Anyyeong.. Chanyeollie.." tambah baek dengan nada sedihnya.

Itulah ucapan perpisahan dari seorang Baekhyun untuk sosok yang dengan berat hati ingin dia lupakan itu.

1 bulan kemudian..

Chanyeol akhirnya sadarkan diri dari komanya yang cukup lama. Dan beberapa hari setelah pemulihan, tibalah saatnya bagi pemuda itu untuk pulang.

"eomma akan ke ruang administrasi dulu untuk mengurus kepulanganmu" pinta eommanya

"ne eomma" jawab Chanyeol

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang perawat untuk membantu Chanyeol duduk di kursi roda karena Chanyeol masih belum cukup kuat untuk berjalan.

"tuan Park.. Aku tidak melihat nona Byun lagi sebulan belakangan ini. Padahal selama anda koma, dia yang selalu merawat anda semalaman disini. Bahkan tak jarang dia selalu menginap. Dia gadis yang baik dan perhatian. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan kaget. Dia tak menyangka apa yang Baek berikan setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap gadis itu. Kemudian hatinya merasa sakit dan membuatnya merindukan Baekhyun.

Dia pun terus menghubungi Baek, tetapi Baek sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya. Hingga Chanyeol pergi kerumahnya tetap saja nihil karena Baek dan keluarganya sudah memutuskan pindah atas Bujukan Baek yang ingin kuliah di luar kota.

Usaha Chanyeol untuk mencaritahu kabar Baek pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil karena ternyata dia pernah menyimpan nomor ponsel eommanya Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun pun akhirnya terpaksa memberitahukan keberadaan mereka kepada Chanyeol karena merasa adanya ketulusan Chanyeol memohon ingin meminta maaf kepada Baek.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Segala upaya dia lakukan agar bisa lulus disana.

\-- Chanyeol sudah menjadi mahasiswa disana --

Chanyeol yang memilih jurusan Teknik sedang menunggu dosen di kelasnya. Tiba tiba ada pemuda tinggi dan berwajah tampan duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Dan memperkenalkan diri "halo.. Aku Sehun.. Oh sehun"

"yap.. Aku Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol" balasnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya juga untuk bersalaman. Pertemuan singkat mereka membuat keduanya semakin akrab walaupun masih di hari pertama. Saat jam kuliah berakhir keduanya berjalan bersama melewati koridor kelas..

Tiba tiba ada yang melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Seorang Wanita yang berparas lembut dan berwajah manis. "Sehun-ah... Aku disini..." yaa.. Itu Baekhyun... Kekasih Sehun.

TBC...

[ gimana ceritanya ? Silahkan di review

Aku masih newbie :)

Sorry kalo typo bertebaran.

Sebenarnya mau buat Oneshoot tapi kepanjangan

Hihi

Next Chapter akan lebih seru... ]


	2. Chapter 2

[ Baekhyun memang sengaja menunggu Sehun di kursi sekitaran koridor gedung Teknik. Gadis yang sangat jago memasak itu membawakan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Baekhyun memang sosok yang perhatian terlebih kepada orang yang disayanginya. Saat sedang asik menunggu, kemudian matanya menoleh kearah ujung koridor dan sesekali mengangkat lehernya berharap seorang yang ditunggunya menampakkan diri. Dalam hitungan detik saat dia mencari tampak 2 lelaki jangkung sedang berjalan ke arahnya ]

"akhirnya dia da..." ucapannya terhenti dan melihat tak percaya lelaki yang berjalan disebelah kekasihnya itu.

Dia kemudian mengumpat dalam hati "itu Chanyeol ? Kenapa.. Kenapa dia ada disini ? Kenapa dia muncul di hidupku lagi ? "

Tetapi dibalik kekesalannya itu. Sebenarnya masih terbesit rasa yang seolah datang lagi, rasa rindu yang sebenarnya telah lama dia kubur dalam dalam demi mengobati kekecewaan yang dia terima.

" _hmmm... Ternyata kini kau baik baik saja Chanyeollie"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Jika ada dewa pengabul keinginan, Kini yang diinginkan Baek adalah jangan sampai Chanyeol seolah mengenalinya. Karena dia ingin menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu. Sehun. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat baik dan menyayangi Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Sehun jugalah yang mengobati kekecewaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Meski Baekhyun tidak pernah menyebutkan nama mantan kekasihnya itu dihadapan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah... Aku disini..." Baek melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun langsung bergegas menghampirinya disusul Chanyeol kemudian.

"kamu disini.. Ada apa kemari ? Seharusnya menghubungiku dulu, biar aku yang menghampirimu" timpal Sehun

"tidak apa apa kok, aku kemari membawakan kimbab ini untukmu.." Baek menyodorkan bekal yang dibawanya.

Baekhyun sesekali melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang terdiam melihat adegan pasangan yang saling perhatian itu.

plashback

 _Baekhyun yang baru saja belajar memasak demi membuatkan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya Chanyeol saat itu.untuk anak SMA sepertinya, bisa membuat kimbab sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Ini terjadi di kala Chanyeol saat itu mulai berubah sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun. Sosok dan dingin dan tertutup. Baek berusaha membuatkan kimbab yang enak agar kekasihnya itu merasa senang._ _Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Baekhyun sengaja berangkat pagi pagi sekali untuk memberikan kimbab buatannya untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia menunggu Chanyeol di gerbang sekolahnya. Saat Chanyeol datang, diapun memberikan kotak bekal itu. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan ekpresi senang dan Baekhyun sempat berfikir apakah kekasihnya itu sudah kembali sifatnya seperti dulu. "gomawo-yo chagi" kemudian dia sambil mengelus rambut baek dan bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Bukan main bahagianya perasaan gadis itu melihat kekasihnya senang menerima bekal buatannya._ _Baek pun memutuskan untuk kembali kesekolahnya. Begitulah perpisahan singkat mereka di gerbang sekolah Chanyeol._

 _Setibanya di ruang kelas, tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol memberikan kotak bekal berisi kimbab itu kepada teman temannya. Sementara Baek, terus kegirangan memikirkan bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti sangat menyukai kimbab spesial yang dia buat._

 _Kenyataannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun._

 _\-- end of flashback_

 ** _Mengingat itu. Kini Chanyeol menyesal pernah melakukannya_**

"hmmm... Gomawo" Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun manja sambil menerima kotak bekal itu.

"ahh.. Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan temanku.. Kenalkan dia Chanyeol.."

"Aku Baek.. Byun Baekhyun" dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Chanyeol

"Ya Aku Chanyeol.." sambil melihat ekspresi Baek yang hanya datar dan seolah tak ingin menampakkan bahwa mereka pernah saling mengenal.

"kau tau Yeol.. Kekasihku ini sangat sering memberikan kejutan kepadaku tanpa memberikanku kabar terlebih dahulu" jelas Sehun kearah Chanyeol

" _tentu.. Gadis ini memang memiliki segudang kejutan"_

Gumam lekaki bermarga park itu dalam hati

Tiba tiba Baek membuka suara dan menyela gumaman Chanyeol

"tentu.. Yang namanya kejutan mana mungkin diberitahukan terlebih dahulu" jawab Baek kepada Sehun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi manjanya

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi Baek yang tengah asyik berdebat manja dengan kekasihnya Sehun.

 _[ Baek.. Kau masih gadis yang manis.. Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu...]_

"baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal ini bersama. Lagipula. Kita baru saja bertemu kan Yeol.. Otte ?" ajak Sehun

Belum sempat Baekhyun ingin membantah tawaran Sehun mengajak Chanyeol , tanpa fikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menyetujuinya

"geure... Kajja! "

Mereka pun kemudian menuju ke tempat teduh. Dibawah sebuah pohon nan rindang. Yaitu lokasi yang sangat disukai anak anak mahasiswa disana. Tempat bersantai dan menghilangkan penat mereka usai belajar.

"Hanya orang bodohlah yang mau menyianyiakan perhatianmu ini Baek. Jujur , aku merasa orang yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan itu darimu" Sehun membuka suara sambil mengunyah kimbabnya.

 _"ya.. akulah orang bodoh tidak menghargai usahamu waktu itu.. maafkan aku"_ \- Chanyeol

Tak tahan menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"terimakasih kimbab nya.. Tapi aku harus segera pulang.. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan" Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

Memang hubungan antara Sehun dan Baek belum cukup lama. Tapi yang jelas, Sehun selalu berusaha membuat Baek Bahagia. Sehunlah pengobat luka hati Baek. Sehunlah yang membuat gadis yang saat mereka pertama kali bertemu sangat pendiam dan seperti kehilangan semangat itu berubah ceria.

Tetapi sejak kehadiran Chanyeol kembali dihidupnya. Seolah rasa itu datang lagi. Rasa sayang sekaligus sesak di dada yang kemudian dia rasakan kembali. _"apakah sudah takdirku untuk selalu melihatmu.. Chanyeol"_

D-Day acara perayaan HUT Univesitas. Dimana seluruh mahasiswa dari semua jurusan akan berkumpul. Saat siang adalah acara hiburan yang akan dibawakan masing masing jurusan. Inilah acara yang paling dinantikan semua orang, kecuali gadis bermarga Byun itu. Yang lebih memilih untuk menyendiri membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus. Karena dia mahasiswa Hukum yang memang sangat membutuhkan banyak referensi dari membaca banyak buku. Keheningannya membaca di perpustakaan tidak berlangsung lama, hingga seorang gadis berbadan mungil dan berambut sebahu datang tiba tiba menghampirinya

"hey.. Aku tau pasti kamu ada disini.. Ayolah Baek.. Ini hari kita untuk bersenang senang. Seharusnya kita menikmati acara kampus yang hanya ada setahun sekali ini.. Aku bukannya ingin mempengaruhimu untuk tidak membaca.. Tapi ayolah... anggap saja ini penyegaran fikiran.

Jika tidak mau, ya anggap saja aku memintamu untuk menemanimu. Ya ya ya ???" pinta Xiumin sahabat Baek.

Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak bila sahabatnya itu sudah memohon bahkan memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya seperti anak anak yang meminta dibelikan es krim pada ibunya.

"baiklah... Aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu seperti itu"

Setibanya di auditorium tempat acara itu berlangsung . Baek dan Xiu menemukan bangku kosong di barisan tak jauh dari belakang. Benar, inilah alasan Baek tidak menyukai pentas seni nya karena sebagian musik yang disajikan bergenre band rock yang baginya sangat berisik. Tepat setelah band rock yang beranggotakan mahasiswa itu selesai tampil. Baek memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "aku pergi saja. Acaranya tidak menarik buatku" Baek berbisik pada Xiumin

"tapi... Masih ada yang akan tampil. Ku dengar yang ini akan seru..." belum selesai menjelaskan , Baek sudah berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat akan melangkah keluar pintu, langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti. Kemudian terdiam oleh suara nyanyian yang di dengarnya. Suara yang tidak asing baginya. Suara seorang lelaki yang memberikan kata pembukaan karena akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu sambil memainkan piano.

"halo... Aku Park Chanyeol. Akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk semua yang ada disini. Terkhusus untuk seorang gadis yang aku rindukan"

"itu seperti suara Chanyeol..."

Kemudian Baek berbalik badan dan hanya berdiri kaku menatap lekaki yang sedang bernyayi dan memainkan piano itu.

\- Chanyeol

 _Memori_

 _Meski waktu telah berlalu_

 _aku masih mengingatnya_

 _Memoriku_

 _Meski air mata seperti hendak mengalir_

 _aku terus menahannya_

 _Dalam ingatan yang tersebar_

 _kau tertinggal seorang_

 _Cinta dalam ingatanku_

 _Seperti bintang_

 _Bahkan jika kau tak bisa meraih hatiku_

 _Wajahmu memang sudah berada dalam mimpiku_

 _Cinta dalam ingatanku_

 _Layaknya salju_

 _kau tertumpuk dalam hatiku_

 _setiap hari aku mencintaimu, mengingatmu_

 _Hanya kau yang ada dalam ingatanku_

 _Memori_

 _Aku tersesat mencarimu_

 _dalam kepingan-kepingan kenangan_

 _Tiba-tiba_

 _Mungkin kau tiba-tiba datang padaku_

 _aku bersiap-siap_

 _Dengan harapan kecil_

 _bisa melihatmu suatu hari_

 _Aku menunggu_

 _Cinta dalam ingatanku_

 _Seperti bintang_

 _Bahkan jika kau tak bisa meraih hatiku_

 _Wajahmu memang sudah berada dalam mimpiku_

 _Cinta dalam ingatanku_

 _Layaknya salju_

 _kau tertumpuk dalam hatiku_

 _setiap hari aku mencintaimu, mengingatmu_

 _Hanya kau_

 _Jika kau mendengar suaraku_

 _datanglah perlahan padaku_

 _Cinta dalam ingatanku_

 _seperti bintang, kau menumpuk dihatiku_

 _Aku mencintaimu, mengingatmu_

 _Hanya kau yang ada dalam ingatanku_

Sesak di dada dan airmata berjatuhan tanpa disadarinya. Baekhyun. Kemudian terlintas kembali memory kebersamaannya dengan lelaki itu. Park Chanyeol.

 **To be continued...**

[ Ceritanya langsung ku tuangkan saat ngetik jadi berapa chapter itu tdk terencenakan...Mudah mudahan 1 chap lagi deh. Soalnya aku udah dapat gambaran untuk buat judul baru

Makasih yang udah baca, like dan review sebelumnya.. Kalian yang buat aku semangat lanjutin.

Sorry typo bertebaran ...

Kalo kalian jadi Baekhyun gimana ? :)

Ps: itu lirik lagu memory - Ben . Aku ambil translate an b.indo nya. Cr to pemilik liriknya ya. Aku lupa. Hihi

Yang tau lagunya sambil dengerin itu aja bacanya

Ngena deh. Fav bgt.

Yg belum tau coba download aja ]


End file.
